Gay, Sex and Death
by Zen Raver
Summary: this is a male/male sex story don't like it don't read it
1. Lust

Harry was in the shower after a long training session in the heat when he got the feeling he was being watched he didnt realy pay attention thinking it was just one of the school ghost. He then heard footsteps he called out asking who it was when a small voice that he wouldnow any where answered "its me Colin creevy' 'oh Colin i wish you wouldn't do that i thought it was some else' said harry.  
Colin turned the corner holding a towel and his night cloths with his bag of care products im sorry harry i didnt know any one was in here. Colin and put all his stuff on the bench and started to get undressed, had turned around to get his soap when he had notice that colin had no shirt on. colin had the nicest abs harry had ever seen and his biceps where huge for 4th yr. then Colin had take of his pants he was not awre that harry was looking at him mm mm nice cock he has bigger then most of the other gryffindor boys (apart from the weaslys they where hung like a horse ) colin was hard and harry had found himself going hard as well thoughts running through his head. Did colin get a hard one seeing harry naked and vice Visa for harry or was it because it was cold that night . For days harry had tried to stay clear of Colin. but at night when lying in bed all he could think about was Colin an how good looking he was and the size of his penis he even stopped looking at the other boys while they showed knowing that Colin was the best. The next day while everyone was at breakfast harry decided to go to Colin's room and put a spell on a teddy so that it would film Colin's. harry could see what colin does at night. Harry was on his way to class when one of the older Slytherin girls tripped him over. whats your problem Akasha' harry asked ' its lady akasha to you litte pheasnt' replied Lady Akasha ' lady yeah and Merlin is my dad' yelled harry as he hurried of to class. Harry was sure that that wouldnt be the last time he ran in to the bitch and the school tart, the reason why she was called the school tart is because she had banged all of the slytherin boys. The day seemed to go slow for harry all he could think about was watching the film of colin back in his room. Night time had come as harry was walking back to the common room colin had walked up behind him ' hiya harry sorry about the other night didnt mean to scare you '  
hey dont worry about it so do u hve any plans for tonight' asked harry 'no i was thinking of going for a jog but those rain clouds look close so im jsut thinking of getting dressed and going to bed' replies colin and harry had reached the portrat of the fat lady and stopped.  
'Password' the fat lady asked lest we forget said Colin and harry. both boys walked up to the rooms colins room was before harrys so after colin went in his room harry ran to his and turned on the monitor just in time to see colin get undress in front of the mirror harry liked what he saw. colin looked in the mirror and started to rub his body he rubbed his six pack then worked his ay down to his semi hard cock . he moved to the bed and lyed down still rubbing his cock moaning then he griped it in his hand and started to jer it moaning with each movement faster and faster he went the moaning got a bit louder then he started to call Harry's name. Harry started to rub at his crotch getting turned on buy the way colin was jerking off . harry had removed his pants and started to jerk of thinking of colin. He had heard colin cum all over his hand then 5 seconds after colin had came harry did it went all over his pants on the bedroom floor and his pants. he then chaged in to his night cloths and went to bed. the next day ron and Hermione came thought the portrait hole talking about ancient runes they had taken a seat next to harry when ron asked harry what he was doing in Colin's room the other day and the moaning from last night 'ummm ' replied harry before going red oh my god harry you like him dont you' said Hermione , harry looked down and put his head in his head ' yes' . ...

thank you for reading

Zen


	2. chapter 2

_**After showering, they both proceeded to go down to the Great Hall, Colin chattering excitedly about his new magical camera. Since it was a Saturday, most of the people who had stayed for Easter Break were still sleeping in, so the Great Hall was mostly empty. He spotted Cedric Diggory at the Hufflepuff table and blushed as the handsome boy waved at him.**_

_**Seating himself at the Gryffindor table, Harry began to devour everything in sight, including sausage, eggs, toast, and some cereal with milk to wash it all down. Colin was eating just as fast, if not as much, though Harry knew that was only due to his smaller size. He glanced up and saw Dumbledore smiling serenely down at them, still wearing a purple nightcap along with magnificent, star-studded blue robes.**_

_**After he was done eating, he went outside to the Quidditch Pitch, planning on getting some flying time in just for the fun of it. Ron and Hermione were at their parents' houses for the holiday, so Harry had nothing better to do. He saw the fifty-foot tall hoops up ahead and sped up, with Colin trailing after him. As soon as Harry got to the Quidditch Pitch, Colin sat down on one of the benches and Harry took off.**_

_**It felt wonderful to be speeding through the air with the wind streaming through his coal-black hair. His green eyes shone with excitement and he sped around and around the Pitch, increasing in speed. After a while, he slowed down and just made leisurely laps, enjoying the scenery.**_

_**Now, Harry was a teenager with raging hormones, so, of course, his dick would start to respond if something smooth and hard was continually rubbing against his arsehole. In fact, this was one of the reasons he loved flying so much. His dick was fully hard now and he was finding it hard to concentrate. Finally, he lighted on the ground, the sensation too much for him too bear. Colin rushed over excitedly before Harry's feet were even firmly on the ground.**_

_**"Harry, Harry, can I have a go?" he questioned breathlessly.**_

_**Harry looked him over uncertainly.**_

_**"Do you even know how to fly on a broomstick?" he asked.**_

_**"No, but you could teach me," stated Colin as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**_

_**"Oh, alright," said Harry, agreeing reluctantly.**_

_**He helped Colin to mount the Firebolt, then proceeded to explain to him how to speed up and slow down.**_

_**"When you want to speed up, you lean forward, like this," said Harry as he made Colin move into the proper position, uncomfortably aware of their bodies pressing together, his cock responding and getting even harder.**_

_**He let Colin go then, and the boy had a great time. He flew around and around the Pitch just as Harry had done.**_

_**He's not half bad mused Harry as he watched from the sidelines.**_

_**When it started to get dark down there all after noon , he called Colin down and led him to the locker room since the boy was flushed and sweaty. They both went into the group shower yet again, but this time, Harry was determined to get some surreptitiously scanned the Quidditch Pitch to make sure no one was around before closing the locker room door and heading after Colin towards the showers.**_

_**Colin stopped and quickly stripped of his clothes, throwing them carelessly onto a bench.**_

_**Harry did likewise, staring at Colin's hot ass as the latter walked into the shower room.**_

_**He hurried after Colin, already going hard at the thought of all the possibilities.**_

_**At first, Harry just stood right next to Colin under the shower spray, apparently uncomfortably close as the younger boy started to fidget under the warm spray. It did not escape Harry's attention that Colin's cock seemed to be fidgeting to, starting to rise and get hard.**_

_**He pretended not to notice while staring at it out of the corner of his eye.**_

_**The kid had a 6-inch long dick, not bad at all for a fourteen-year-old kid, not bad at all.**_

_**Suddenly, Harry heard a small intake of breath and glanced at Colin's face. Apparently, he had just spied Harry's 8-inch dick, which was currently rock hard.**_

_**Harry couldn't stand it any longer; after all, it was obvious the other boy wanted him, right?**_

_**"Enjoying the scenery, Colin?" Harry asked in a voice gone hoarse with lust and need.**_

_**Colin looked up into Harry's eyes, which seemed to flash like emeralds with desire.**_

_**"Oh, sorry Harry, I-I . " Colin trailed off, not knowing what to say. I mean, seriously, what would you say if someone caught you ogling their dick in the shower? Even if it was rock hard and throbbing at the time.**_

_**"It's okay Colin, you can look at my dick anytime you want, in fact, you could even touch it if you wanted to. Do you?" asked Harry, hoping desperately that the answer was yes.**_

_**"Y-yes," said Colin timidly.**_

_**Harry bit back a laugh, even while confessing to wanting to touch someone else's dick, Colin still somehow managed to sound innocent.**_

_**"Its alright Colin, I don't mind, in fact, I'd rather like it if you touched it," said Harry, almost hurting with desire.**_

_**Colin hesitantly reached out a hand and brushed it against Harry's shaft, reveling in the shudder that ran through Harry's body. He'd always wanted this, and now it was actually happening!**_

_**Slowly, Colin began to jerk Harry off, and Harry was lost in pleasure paradise.**_

_**After several minutes of this, he suddenly gasped in shock as he suddenly felt a warm, wet mouth close around his cock, swallowing his entire length.**_

_**Colin was staring up at him, and he looked soooo hot with Harry's dick in his mouth. Harry knew he was getting close, but he didn't want it to end. Apparently, neither did Colin, since he quickly pulled off of Harry and looked at him pleadingly.**_

_**"Harry, fuck me, please Harry, fuck me senseless," Colin sounded anything but innocent now.**_

_**Harry gladly obliged, making Colin go down on all fours.**_

_**He muttered a spell, lubricating his fingers, and slowly thrust one in between Colin's butt cheeks.**_

_**His finger popped past Colin's sphincter as Colin gasped in pain and pleasure. Harry, working his finger in and out with one hand, grabbed his wand and transfigured a nearby towel into a dildo.**_

_**Then, he inserted a second finger into Colin, closely followed by a third, searching for Colin's prostate.**_

_**He knew he had found it when Colin gasped loudly in pure pleasure.**_

_**Soon enough, Harry pulled out his fingers. He lubricated the dildo and slowly shoved it up his own ass, gasping as it brushed against his prostate.**_

_**He quickly cast a charm on it, causing it to withdraw, then plunge back in, giving him immense pleasure.**_

_**He then lubricated his cock and slowly pushed into Colin's extremely tight chute. It felt so good that Harry couldn't do anything but gasp in unison with Colin as his cock plunged deeper and deeper into Colin's ass.**_

_**"Oh yeah, fuck my arse, please!" screamed Colin as Harry's dick brushed against his prostate yet again.**_

_**Harry withdrew and began to plunge in and out more and more forcefully, causing Colin to scream even louder in pleasure.**_

_**Harry was lost in the sensations of having his arse thoroughly fucked by a dildo while his dick plunged in and out of a very very tight asshole.**_

_**Harry knew he would climax soon, so he started to pump Colin's cock in time with his thrusts.**_

_**In no time at all, they both screamed aloud and collapsed, Harry spurting his seed deep inside Colin while Colin bathed the tiles in hot boy spunk.**_

_**Afterwards, all they could do was lie there exhausted.**_

_**"Harry?"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"That was the best"**_

_**"Trust me Colin, I know. Now come on, lets finish our showers and get some dinner"**_

_**And with that, they got up, took showers (with lots of groping, of course) and headed back to Hogwarts. as the walked in to the the great hall he had seen everyone looking at him and Colin walking hand in hand as the say at the table they heard some yell out ' you fucking gay cunts, harry had turned around just to see Draco and akasha sit down just before harry had started to eat an owl had dropped the news paper in front of him the specail request section on the front page had caught harrys eyes as he read it**_

_** xxxxx **_

_**It seems that love is in the air at hogwarts with draco and lady akasha celebrating two years and the newly couple harry potter and colin and under there names was a message my love i have loved you from the day we met and i knew you where the one i wanted to spend the rest of my life with will you marry me i love you with all my heart**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Draco Malfoy harry had heard a scream from the Slytherin 'awww Draco of course i will be come your wife ' said akasha after harry had ate as much pudding and ckaes as he could he went back to the griffendor common room,**_  
_**there on an arm chair was a letter addressed to him **_

_**xxxxxxxx **_

_**Potter it was i who told the paper about your digusting lover affiar with that mudblood ohh how sick it makes me**_

_**xxxxxxx**_

_**D.M. Harry didn't have to think who D.M was as he new it was draco malfoy . him and his little slut are going to pay evern if she is with child she is going to die thought harry **_

_**disclaimer : i do not own any of the harry pooter names they belong to JK Rowling and lady akasha is not my name that belongs to Pretty Twisted who also writes storys on fanfiction here is the link to her page .net/prettytwisted**_


	3. death and a baby

Disclamer i do not own any of the names in this story , and Lady akasha is a wonderful person i work with who i ahve the pleasur of calling my friend who gve me the encourgement to write this story... she has good stories that you should read .net/prettytwisted ...  
The news of the new gay lover's in hogwarts had spread and the news of akasha and draco planning a wedding which is happening in 5 mnths. harry and colin where in hogsmead when they saw akasha in side a shop picking out a wedding dress. colin looked at the wedding dress nd thought its a bit early to be getting married and she look like a whale in a dress. ' I think im going to vomit' said colin as he looked through the window aat akasha 'what did you say you filthy mudblood' said a voice from being them they turned around to find malfoy standing there looking at akasha then back at them 'sorry malfoy did i say something wrong about the whale in a dress oppps i mean the fat slut i heard she was having a baby and she dont know who the father is it could be any ones seeing as she is the school slut and she fucked everyguy there even snap and hagrid ohhh and dobby as well' said colin '  
how dare you , you filthy little mudblood 'said malfoy as he pulled out his wand but before he could even bring it in front of him a stream o green ahd hit him in the chest. malfoys eyes went black as he fell backwards,Akasha who had heard them yelling had came out to find her fiance dead on the ground and colin ointing his wand at malfoy 'noooooooooooooooo malfoy please wake up i need you to wake up please dont be dead' said akasha as tears streamed down her face. Akasha had looked up but when she did harry and colin had gone. Akasha had gotten of the ground and ran after them still wearing the wedding dress she was to be married in. Akasha chased them all the way up to the castle she had turned on to the first floor when she saw them enter the great hall she ran in and raised her wand when some one had scremed pretago she turned around to see that it was ron akasha had sent a stunning spell which hit dylanin the head she turned to colin as dylan had fallen over. colin and akasha sent spell after spell at each other akasha had ducked out of the way of colins spell and as she cam back up she sent a killing speel which hit colin right over the heart then she turned and killed harry while he had his backturned checking onron just after colin and harry had fallen akasha had bent over in pain and there was a puddle of water at her feet snap walked in just as akasha yelled out for help akahsa are you alright 'asked snap 'does it look it you fucking idiot '  
snap had pulled out his wand and conjured a hosital bed which he helped Aksha on to then it floated u to the hospital wing.  
...61/2 hrs later...  
After crying and swearing Akasha gave birth to a little boy who had the same hair and eyes as draco 'i wish your father was here scorpius' said akasha as she feed he son the head master had walked in 'Akasha becusae of your actions we have no choice but to expelle you but because the condition you where in you ahd no choice but to defend yourself that is why we would like you to live at hogwarts so we can help you' thank you headmaster i would like that to, will it be posible to ahve someone look after scorpius while i continue with my exams 'asked Akasha ' yes i think that can be arranged i will have a house elf come to you at 6 in the morning' said headmaster dylan but down in the great hall harry has sitting on the floor near colins dead body crying 'colin please come back ' 'Harry im behind you' harry turned around to see a perly white see through colin standing behind him. 'Harry i will alwyas be with you and i will always love you i am not going no where but with you harry when you leave im coming with you i made a promise to alway be by your side and that is what i am going to do' harry started to cry agian ' i love you colin will you do me the honour of being my husband even if your a ghost i dont care' asked harry ' of course i will ' replied colin ...  
sorry pretty twisted i know you hate me and i know im going to die but hey at least you got what you wanted and that is for colin to die


	4. Sweet Revenge

Review: colin ad draco ahve both died and akasha gave birth to a baby boy and harry asked colin (who came back as a ghost ) to marry him ...Tt has been 15 ears since draco and colin where killed. Harry and Colin are finaly tying the knot. as Harry walked down the aisle looking at Colin a blonde haired man had stood up to go to the bathroom but what none of the guest knew that he was realy going to talk to his mother Lady Akasha Malfoy who had killed colin 15 yrs before 'mother i think i should do it after half the guest leave there are muggles here and i dont want to go to prison for doing magic in front of them' said scorpius as he had put the death eater mask iniside his cloak. He had just gotten back to his seat when Colin said i do the father turned to harry and asked ' do you Harry James Potter take Colin Creevey to be your husband to cherish for ever through good times and bad times through sicknnes and in health for as long as you shall live'  
i .. im sorry said Harry as he ran away from the wedding running in side and in to his room he closed the door 'ok you can do this harry you have been waiting for 15 yrs for this day and ou are not going to give up now. Harry had jumped when her heard the door slam turned around to see who it was, it was scorpius who walked in with his wand at the ready 'Avada Kedavra ' scorpius yelled harry had ducked out of the way and ran for the door 'stupefy' siad harry pointing his want at scorpius Scorpius pointed his wand at harrys leg and said' lockiea' which had caused harrys leg to lock up harry screamed out in pain ...meanwhile back out side...  
after harry had ran out the guest went up to comfort collin who was upset about it all when they heard screaming and lound bangs and flashes of color they alll ran inside to see what was going on they run upstairs to the 4th flooras they opened the door a flash of green ight lit the room they all looked to see if any one was hurt they looked around the room it was a disaster and the window was smashed and they couldnt ind harry. molly weasly looked out the window and there was harry lying on the ground with a pieace of thick wood sticking out of his eye and stadning beside him laughing at the sight of a dead harry was Akasha everyone had ran out of the room but couldnt get out side as the result of scorpius looking the doors and blowing up the door knobs they ran about the house to try and find a away out as the couldnt disaaprate as akasha put a speel on this to stop it from happening but she chould apparete inside the house becasue whe they turned to look at the stairs there she was wearing the same wedding dress she killed colin 'this was supposed to be my wedding but no that mudblood had to ruin it along with that hlaf blood harry potter but he is dead so will al you akasha and scorpius went o a killing spree akasha killed molly, ron, hermione ginny and colins parents while scorpius killed the rest of the weasleys and few other muggles. Your father would be so proud of you' said Akasha smiling at her son 'mum can you tell me what dad was like' 'your father was the most smartest wizard i have ever meet, he was sweet funny you know your like you father you ahve the same color eyes has him and the same blonde hair his was much shorter he would be glad that we got justice for what had happened not a day goes by that im noth thinking of your father but before i tell you anything else we have another job to 'say akasha as she poins her wand at the house causing it to catch on fire we ahve a body to dig up. Scorpius grabs his mothers hand as she turned on the spot he was sucked in to a vortex of colours, he felt his feet hit soild ground he opend his eyes and right in front of him was the grave of colin creevey they set about digging us bones up to finish the job once and for all once they hit the coffin akasha had blown it open and poured a poition on it the set it on fire.. 'how will you if it works mum 'asked scorpius 'listen she replied'  
they heard a woosh of wind and colin was standing infront of them and with another wave of her wand she blow the bones to pieaces and as she did that colin howled in pain then vanished. ' see it worked' said akasha about time that little fuck was gone for ever no lets go home pack up our things and move away'.  
Akasha and Scorpius went home packed all there things and moved away, they moved to a nice little town full of the own kind not a mugggle in sight they had brought the shreking shake and moved in to it and that is wear they lived untill they both had died of old age XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Thank you for reading my story hope you liked it please leave a review of what you think and i will be uploading another story soon Zen 


End file.
